


Was I just invited to a sleepover?

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06, Feelings, Gentle, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slow Sex, Smut, kiss, sleepover date, why didn't they show us the sleepover???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: the DCFS took the Gallaghers out of their house. Ian hates it in the group home him and Lip are in. So Mickey asks him to come over to his place for the night. The kiss they shared a few days before is still on both's mind and Ian can't help but hope they'd kiss again on their sleepover
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	Was I just invited to a sleepover?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy that we have Gallavich back for season 10  
However I'm still mad that they didn't give us details to what happened at the sleepover in 3x06 - it was right after the kissed and we got almost no content and then Terry happened.  
So this could be something that had happened at the sleepover... I think it even fits in with the canon

"I mean there is just no privacy" Ian complained "If I wanna jack off, I gotta do it in the bathroom."  
Mickey set the box of melons down on the ground.

"I can't even begin to imagine what a Pussy you'd be in juvie."  
Ian looked at Mickey and threw one of the cans he just restocked at him. The man just caught it and chuckled.

"You fuck anyone in there yet?" Mickey asked, imagining Ian in a house full of thugs made him a little bit jealous, after all, good-for nothing thug was kind of his type.

"God, no." Ian grimaced.  
Mickey walked over putting the can Ian threw at him to the other ones in the shelf.  
"Wise choice." He said not looking at the ginger and walked back to the fruits, "Even if you're propositioned, it's probably a setup." Mickey explained "Guys wanna find out if you're gay and pound the shit out of you. Not in a good way."

"Great", Ian stated, wondering if something like this happened to Mickey once in juvie or if he maybe even did it himself.

Mickey shot him a quick glance before concentrating on the boxes in front of him again.  
"Hey, my dad took my brothers on a run out of town for a couple of days." He said suddenly, this could be his chance on getting Ian away from those guys and in the same time getting to spend more time with him. It was two days ago that he kissed him, and they hadn't talked about it yet.  
"So, you wanna ditch that dump and crash at my place, you can"

Mickey didn't look at him while he pretty much asked him to spend the night with him.

"Was I just invited to a Sleepover?", Ian grinned.  
"Fuck you, is what you were invited to"  
Mickey quickly walked to the back of the store, smiling when he heard Ian laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening after they were all counted through and everyone was sure Ian lay in his assigned bed, Lip and Ian snuck out the sleeping room.

They walked down a few stairs and at the backdoor switched Ian for Mandy.  
Ian wondered, what Mandy thought where he was going.  
"Have fun" Ian said to his brother and his best friend and made his way back to Mickeys place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey smiled when Ian finally arrived.  
"So, I've been thinking dinner, a movie and beer. And then we can fuck the rest of the night.", he grinned.

Ian followed the older boy into the living room. This was turning more and more into a date.  
Ian liked it.

"Sounds great- when was the last time we actually fucked in your bed?"  
"Who says, we're only fucking in my bed? It's a long night.", he grinned dirtily at him "and just to be clear, with dinner, I mean the 5-star frozen shit from your store that I put in the broken oven."

Ian chuckled "That's better than everything I had in the last few days."  
Ian smiled at the other boy. He couldn't help but admire what Mickey did. He invited him over, so Ian didn't have to stay in that shithole the DCFS put him into and he fucking cooked for him!  
Mickey could hide behind the sex and the sneers all he wanted, but Ian knew, that there was more to it.

"Hey, I put some movies in the living room, why don't you go choose one?", Mickey said, he didn't like the way Ian looked at him, how it made him all fuzzy and happy.

Ian walked into the living room, looking through the action movies lying there.  
"You are expecting me to choose between Seagal and Van Damme?" Ian chuckled.

"Shouldn't be a hard choice", Mickey exclaimed, "Seagal would win in a fight any time"  
Ian smiled choosing one of the Seagal movies based on Mickeys obvious preference.

"Bullshit, it's Van Damme, who would win! Have you seen that guy, he can do like a thousand different martial arts! What's got Seagal, huh?"

Mickey got the food out of the oven, kicking it shut with his foot.

"You are out of your mind! Have you seen that fucking ponytail? It's a powerful ponytail, man. That's bullshit! Seagal could totally kick Van Damme's ass!"

"Unless, unless" Ian said with a newly lit cigarette in his mouth putting the Seagal movie into the DVD player, " It's _Double Impact_ Van Damme."  
Mickey groaned in disagreement.  
"Because that's some _Van double Damn!" _

Both laughed at Ian's silliness and sat on the couch next to each other.  
Ian passed the cigarette over to Mickey.  
"Wanna fuck Van Damme." Mickey muttered and took a drag from the cig.

They both sat on the couch with a beer in hand, their gay asses of course not being able to sit right.  
Ian looked over to Mickey, he wondered if this could actually count as a date. He would count it as a date.

Just like their night at the baseball dugout when they drank beer, fucked and tried to impress each other by doing pull ups.

Or the one just a few days ago, when they went to those abandoned buildings and set up a training parkour for Ian with Mickey playfully shooting at him to encourage him - it was like cheerleading really.

He didn't know if he just imagined it, but he felt his relationship to Mickey grow.  
Like right now they just sat side by side, having a good time with each other.

Mickey looked at him when he felt him starring. They both smiled without really knowing why and looked back at the screen.

By the end of the movie Ian had his tall ass body sprawled out on the couch, his head on the arm rest. Mickey sat in the other corner of the couch, half lying as well, one leg on the couch, one on the ground.

"Tall ass motherfucker" Mickey grumbled " Let me have some space on my own damn couch will ya?"  
Ian just grinned at him and put his legs so, that they were touching Mickey, taking even more space away from him.

"There is plenty of space right here, if you wouldn't be such a cry-baby about body contact."  
"I'll show you fucking body contact later, when you pound me on the kitchen table."

Ian chuckled "That's not what I meant, and you know that." Ian gave him a challenging look, lifted his arms a bit in an inviting manner, "Come on, I won't tell anyone, if you do it."

Mickey gave him a death stare but eventually had to give into that damn smile.  
He quickly crawled over to the redhead, who sat up a bit, and leaned against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder.  
"One word and I knock your teeth out of your head" he murmured.

Ian just smiled and ran his fingers through Mickeys black hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

Mickey closed his eyes at the feeling of Ian touching him gently like that.

"You're adorable" Ian whispered.  
"I can describe how I'd kill you in 34 different ways in 2 different languages." Mickey answered, not bothering to sound extra dangerous or even to open his eyes.  
"So cute"  
"I warn you Gallagher. I'm gonna kick your fucking ass."

"Speaking of which" Ian ignored the threat, "How is your ass? Does it still hurt?"  
"I've got fucking shot, what do you think?"  
"I'm sorry for that."  
"Just because you had to fuck that wrinkled asshole"  
"If I wouldn't have fucked him, you maybe would've never kissed me." Ian answered.

They still hadn't talk about the kiss.  
It was a fast, short kiss - but Ian liked it.  
It was just to prove him, that Mickey wasn't fucking scared of kissing and to prove him, that he was better than that old fucker, his jealousy had made him do it. But Mickey didn't regret it.  
The important thing for Ian was, that it was completely non-sexual. It wasn't a heat of the moment accidental kiss. Mickey wanted to kiss him, even though his brother and his cousin were just a few metres away.

"I liked that you kissed me."  
Mickeys eyes were opened wide and he stared at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip.  
Ian was waiting for an answer and Mickey knew that, he wondered if Ian would just drop the topic if he didn't say anything.

Eventually, Ian sighed and took his hand away from Mickeys head, resting it on the couch instead.  
Mickey made a protesting noise.  
"What?" Ian chuckled. Mickey turned around on top of Ian, so that he was facing him.

"Keep doing that" Mickey whispered.  
Ian smiled down at him and put his hand back into his hair.  
Mickey smiled contentedly.  
They looked each other in the eyes and Mickey brought up one hand to Ian's cheek, touching him just lightly.

"I don't like it when you fuck other guys."  
"I've noticed. You beat every one of them up at least once.", Mickey shrugged, not looking him in the eyes anymore, "You're jealous."

Mickey rolled his eyes "Isn't that what I just said?"  
He looked at him again, seeming unsure of what to say next.

"What do I have to do, so that you stop fucking around?"  
Ian chuckled "I'm not fucking around... when I have you as an option, I don't choose anyone over you.", he sighed and looked into Mickeys eyes that looked dark in the dim room.  
"You could kiss me again though. Not sure how obvious I have to make that."

"Why are you so obsessed with kisses?"  
"They feel good. Your kiss felt really good. I know you call me a punk for wanting a boyfriend or whatever, but I just really want to kiss you... for like... years already." 

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be so dramatic, with your years and boyfriends" he whispered, "Don't complicate things for you and me, hmm"

Ian nodded still massaging Mickeys scalp, the movie in the background almost forgotten.  
They looked each other in the eyes, Mickey noticed that he still touched Ian's cheek ever so slightly and that Ian was leaning into his touch. He started rubbing little circles with his thumb into his skin.

Ian closed his eyes at that, and Mickey couldn't help but realise how fucking beautiful Ian was at that moment.

So, Mickey slowly leaned forward and kissed Ian lightly on the lips.  
It was way too short for Ian but long enough to catch his attention.  
Mickeys lips hovered over Ian's, he just needed to lean down less than an inch to do it again.

Ian looked hopefully in his eyes, almost pleading him to do it again with the look on his face.  
Mickey couldn't resist.  
He leaned down again and reunited their lips.

This time he let his lips linger longer.  
He moved them slightly against Ian's, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other hand resting on his chest, grasping Ian's shirt.

Ian pulled Mickey even closer by his hair, his other hand roaming over Mickeys back.

Ian loved how gentle Mickey was suddenly, how sweet and shy. His lips were surprisingly soft.  
In that moment, Ian would've given a lot to never stop kissing him.

They lay on Mickeys couch, Mickey on top of Ian, their legs tangled into each other, bodies pressed close together, lips moving slowly and calmly.  
The movie had ended by now and they were still kissing.

Mickey eventually pulled back, making a loud kissing-noise when he disconnected their lips.  
Ian smiled at him, pushing a loose strand of hair out of his face.

Ian wondered, if Mickey wanted to have sex now and if Ian would be allowed to kiss him during the sex.  
The Milkovich sat up and shut off the TV, got up from the couch and then held his hand out for Ian.  
Ian stared at Mickey's fingers - was he just helping him off the sofa or did he actually want to hold Ian's hand?

The redhead took his hand and used it to get up from the couch, smiling when he noticed Mickey not letting go of his hand, holding it tightly.  
He pulled Ian into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

He pulled Ian to his bed, pushed him to sit down on it and straddled his hips, his lips just an inch away from Ian's.

"I..." He whispered and looked down "I don't want to just fuck now...." Ian noticed how difficult it was for Mickey to actually talk about having sex or having sex differently with him.

"You want to have sex like we kissed?" Ian whispered, hoping to make it easier for Mickey to talk about it this way, "Slow and gentle?", Mickey nodded almost shyly, "Yeah, we can do that Mick."

Mickey smiled relieved that Ian didn't insist on having their usual hard and dirty fuck - which Mickey more than enjoyed - but right now he just wanted to have this gentle, sweet encounter.

Ian slowly pulled Mickey's blue top over his head and turned them around, so Mickey was lying on the bed, Ian leaning over him. He leaned down to him, his lips hovering over Mickey's now, he needed to make the contact - this was just about him.

Mickey pulled him down and continued their gentle kiss from before.  
During that kiss they got rid of their clothes piece by piece - usually they only let their pants down as far as needed or ripped their clothes off each other.

Ian peppered kisses down Mickeys neck and his naked chest and belly - gentle gestures they've never done before.  
His Hands held Mickeys hips, while kissing down his V-line - the older boy moaned lowly.

The Milkovich brushed with his fingers over one of Ian's hands on his sides.  
He wanted to hold his hand, he didn't know why, but he had the urge to take one of Ian's big hands, holding it gently, just their fingers lying on one another, before intertwining them and pulling Ian back up. So, Mickey did just that.

Their hands rested on the pillow next to Mickeys head and the Milkovich boy ran his fingers through Ian's hair while kissing him oh so sweetly again, wrapping his legs around Ian's hips.

He wanted him, he craved his touch and he never wanted this moment to end.  
Ian eventually struggled to get the lube and a condom from the shelf behind Mickey - two luxuries they usually didn't have.

When they fucked roughly and fast under high school bleachers, in alleyways or the store they both worked in it was usually just jeans pushed down to their knees and Mickey bend over enough to give Ian enough access to fuck him, with just spit and hope.

He didn't want to let go of Mickeys hand nor did he want to stop kissing him - So he managed to cover his fingers in lube with one hand... probably making a mess on the bed while doing so. 

Ian concentrated on the kiss, that, even though it was slow and lazy, didn't get boring. In this moment Ian got more emotions, reassurance and vulnerability from Mickey than in the past years together.

He circled his hole with one of his fingers, drawing a breathy moan from his lover.  
Mickeys hand tightened around Ian's when he pushed his finger in.

Ian worked him up to three fingers having Mickey moaning and panting underneath him.  
Usually Mickey would sneer at him by now, growl something about how he should finally fuck him, but right now he was just enjoying being fingered by his firecrotch.

He seemed to enjoy it so much that Ian almost didn't want to stop, but he knew that Mickey would enjoy his dick even more.

He pulled his fingers out of the smaller man earning a disapproving noise.

Ian had to break the kiss now for a second  
"I'm sorry but I need that hand for a moment" he smiled, the room was mostly dark, but he could swear that the Milkovich was blushing and quickly loosened his grip.

Ian used both hands to quickly apply the condom and push Mickeys leg up a notch to have better access when he saw the wounds on Mickeys left ass cheek - he had almost forgotten about the shotgun.

"Are you sure? That's gonna hurt, probably" Ian asked concerned  
He thought now Mickey would answer with a playful insult and tell him to just get on him - but Mickey was so comfortable right now, so carefree and calm, he felt so safe that he didn't need the hard-thug-shield.  
"Yeah, 'm sure" he whispered.

Ian smiled at this new side of Mickey.  
He took the lube again, rubbing as much as he could on his dick to really not hurt him in the slightest.

Ian dried him hand on the covers of the bed and pulled Mickey's not injured cheek to the side, rubbing his dick over Mickeys hole, making him moan.

Ian just pushed the tip in before leaning back over Mickey, running fingers up his arm, holding his wrist for a second and holding his hand tightly again.  
The Gallagher leaned his forehead against Mickeys and looked him in the eyes when he pushed all the way into him.

Mickey looked back at him and groaned loudly when he felt Ian's length being pushed into him inch by inch.

_I love you_, the words shot through Mickeys head. He bit his lip to not let them escape.  
This wasn't the right moment to tell him that. This wasn't the right moment for Mickey to admit it to himself or to Ian.  
_I love you_, Mickey wanted to say it, but he forced himself not to.  
_Don't complicate things for you and me_, he thought about his own words.  
So instead of saying anything he tightened his fingers around Ian's and whispered Ian's name while he gently thrusted into him.

This was simply beautiful.  
Mickey lay there, eyes closed, mouth opened, little whimpers escaping, their fingers interlocked, Mickeys other hand held on to his red hair.  
The Malkovich’s legs were wrapped around Ian's hips and Ian had the chance to explore his whole body with his mouth, while he trusted into him in a steady pace he kissed his cheek and his neck, licked slightly across his collar bone, kissed his chest, bit down gently and sucked on his skin, making sure that he didn't leave too visible marks.  
Mickey never allowed him that before. Never allowed him to really touch him, to take care of him and try things with him.

Ian noticed himself getting closer to the edge, also Mickeys moans had changed a bit, he was close too.  
Ian knew that usually he jerked himself off while Ian fucked him, but this time Ian wanted to do that.

He managed to sneak his right hand, Mickey held the other in his death grip, between their bodies, earning a surprised gasp when he grasped his dick.

Mickey lifted his head up a bit to kiss Ian again. Pulling his bottom lip in between his own lips, while Ian slowly thrusted into him, jerking him off in the same rhythm.

The kiss was pretty much just them moaning into each other's mouths while their lips hovered over each other.

"'M cumming", Mickey whispered tightly clasping the back of his neck.  
"Me too."

Mickey came with a long, deep moan, throwing his head back, Ian kissing his neck.  
Ian followed not long after him, hiding his face in the crook of Mickeys neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lay next to each other in Mickeys small bed.  
Mickey allowed him to cuddle.

Actually, he was the one who lazily grabbed Ian's hand after he cleaned them up and wanted to sleep in the living room, not sure where Mickey wanted him to sleep, and pulled him back down on the bed. Now Mickey rested his head on Ian's chest, one arm draped over him, shyly playing with Ian's fingers when he found his hand again.  
Ian warped his other arm around Mickeys shoulders, pulling him close.

"I liked that" Mickey whispered.  
"I liked it too", Ian smiled, "Can we kiss more often from now on?"  
"Yeah... I guess"  
"Tomorrow I'm gonna pound your ass on the couch." Ian grinned in a rewarding tone.

Mickey smiled and suddenly thought about one of the loose floorboards in his room.  
"If you do that, maybe I'll show you something tomorrow."  
"Show me something?"  
"Yeah, it's a secret." Mickey grinned.  
"Has it something to do with sex?"  
"Oh yeah" Mickey chuckled and thought about the Ben Wa Beads that he hid in this very room.

They just lay there in silence, enjoying being close to each other.  
"That was my first one", Mickey whispered after a while.  
"Your first what?", Ian asked surprised.  
"Kiss"  
"The one in the van?"  
"Yeah...."

Ian looked at him in surprise then smiled.  
"I've got your first kiss?"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, fire crotch" Mickey grumbled "I just did it so you would stop fucking other dudes."  
"You like me" Ian giggled and mocked him a little bit with it "You like me a lot"  
"Shut up or you'll sleep on the couch"  
Ian chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of Mickeys head.  
"Good night Mickey"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Mickey drifted off to sleep, Ian still lay awake, he felt Mickeys warm breath on his skin.

_I love you_, he thought.   
He wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him now, that he loved him. That he didn't care about others or what other thought, that he really, sincerely loved him.

But Mickey looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Ian smiled at him, he could stare at him for hours and would never grow tired of it.

He thought about how far they came alone this evening.  
They kissed a lot and had loving, gentle Sex, Mickey allowed him to touch him everywhere and be affectionate and now they even cuddled.  
He thought about how Mickey wasn't able to let go of his hand the whole time.

They came so far, Mickey Just needed his time.  
That's when Ian got it - He could get everything he wanted from Mickey at last, love and trust, a boyfriend, a partner, a family. Mickey could be all of that - he just needed to give him time.

And after all, they had time, didn't they? They had all the time in the world as long as Terry wouldn't find out, and they managed that so far.

Ian could just make the most of his time with Mickey, be happy about every minute with him, knowing that there was infinite amount of it ahead of them.

He had all the time in the world to kiss him passionately and lustfully and sweetly and shortly. To kiss him in the morning over coffee and French toast and when he got off to work every day. To hug him from behind and kiss his cheek.  
It may take years, but they could get to the point of a normal loving relationship as boyfriends... husbands... who knew.

He could tell him I love you every hour of the day, knowing that Mickey would feel the same thing, hearing him saying it back.

All of this could happen, it was a possible future that didn't seem so out of reach anymore.  
Ian fell asleep with Mickey in his arms, grinning and dreaming about Mickey and him in this house alone, maybe with a child, who knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian did pound him into the sofa and Mickey moaned so loud, Ian was sure, Lip could hear them back at the group home.

"I need to go to work now" Ian said to Mickey, who wanted to get something from his room. Ian sat naked on the couch looking over to the older man who was just as bare coming back with some big balls on a string.

"All right, just... you wanna do the honours?"  
"What is that? A rosary for giants?" Ian chuckled and put them up around Mickeys neck.  
Mickey laughed at him "No, man, they're my Ben Wa Beads", Ian looked at him confused, was that what Mickey talked about last night? "You shove them in my ass and pull them out real slow" he said in a low voice.

Ian stared from the beads to him with wide eyes. He was supposed to fit All those big pearls into Mickeys ass?  
"How is that fun for me?" He asked grinning. He definitely wanted to try it, wanted to see if Mickey actually managed to get them all in.  
"Oh come on" Mickey chuckled at Ian's dirty grin.

Ian pushed him on the couch, about to take him from behind, before he would come to the beads that lay next to them and fell from the couch.

"All right, all right, just, gentle on the injured cheek."  
"I'll go on the other one" Ian reassured him.  
He was still loosened up from their hard fuck before, so it was easy for him to just push into him, hearing Mickey grunt underneath him.

Suddenly the door opened loudly.


End file.
